kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Situation Command
The Situation Command is a mechanic introduced in Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-. It is a combat-sensitive command activated with that bears similarities to the Reaction Command mechanic while retaining elements from the previously-introduced Command Gauge system. Mechanics Situation Commands are context-sensitive commands that are unlocked through battle performance. By engaging in combat, arrow-shaped markers appear above the Command Menu. When sufficient damage is inflicted while at three markers, the markers are dispensed and one or more Situation Commands appear above the Command Menu, alongside a timer next to them indicating how long the player has until the Command disappears. Some Situation Commands, however, do not use the markers as a trigger, but are rather based on actively-occurring scenarios, much like Reaction Commands. The Situation Commands that appear are based on the player's battle style when acquiring markers, and can vary from powerful finishing attacks to Style Changes. A highly-varied battle style can also unlock multiple Situation Commands simultaneously, allowing the player to unleash several powerful moves in rapid succession. When multiple Situation Commands appear at once, the player can scroll between them like a regular Command and trigger the highlighted Situation Command with . In Kingdom Hearts III, the player can have a maximum of 6 Situation Commands at a time with some exceptions; any new ones that appear will discard and replace the oldest one. If the player does not attack or block anything for a period of time, any gained markers will be discarded. In Kingdom Hearts III, the markers will slowly disappear rather than all at once. Certain abilities will also present more opportunities to fill the markers. Timers on Situation Commands can be recharged by re-initiating a Situation Command trigger, using the same method as unlocking a Situation Command normally. Situation Commands that are not activated by markers cannot have their timers recharged. Tutorials Situation Command Tutorial 1 0.2.jpg Situation Command Tutorial 2 0.2.jpg Situation Command Tutorial 3 0.2.jpg Situation Commands General Combat Combat-based Situation Commands are unlocked through battle performance. Like Command Styles and Finish Commands from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, engaging in combat has arrow-shaped markers appear above the Command Menu. When sufficient damage is inflicted while at three markers, the markers are dispensed and Situation Commands appear above the Command Menu, alongside a timer next to them indicating how long the player has until the Command disappears. These timers can be refreshed by re-initiating the Situation Command's trigger. The Situation Commands that appear are based on the player's battle style when acquiring markers, and can vary among Grand Magic, Formchanges, Style Changes, Attractions, and Team Attacks. A highly-varied battle style can also unlock multiple Situation Commands simultaneously, allowing the player to unleash several powerful moves in rapid succession. If the player does not attack or block anything for a period of time, any gained markers will be discarded. ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Battle Situation Commands Event-specific Situation Commands ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Formchanges Grand Magic Team Attacks Attractions Event-specific Situation Commands Category:Gameplay Category:Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Category:Kingdom Hearts III